jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
CJ/Gallery
Images From Games 2_cj edison clubhouse.png|CJ and Edison in their clubhouse in JumpStart 2nd Grade JS2GElevator.png|CJ and Edison in the elevator cj assessment test.png|CJ in the JumpStart 2nd Grade Assessment Test CJCameo.png|CJ's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain 4h_cj.png|CJ's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island 2m cj edison opening.png|CJ and Edison in the opening of JumpStart Math for Second Graders Are you okay.png|CJ flattened, from JumpStart Math for Second Graders CJtheExploringAdventurer.png|CJ in JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2r_cj cutscene.png|A closeup of CJ from JumpStart Reading for Second Graders jsspell CJ and Edison.gif|CJ and Edison's appearances in JumpStart Spelling jslgphonics cj edison printables.png|Printable images of CJ, Edison, and Pepper from JumpStart Learning Games Phonics Fta canada.png|CJ and Edison with polar bears in Canada, from JumpStart Around the World Fta morocco.png|CJ and Edison riding on a camel in Morocco, from JumpStart Around the World Fta italy.png|CJ and Edison on a gondola in Italy, from JumpStart Around the World Fta australia.png|CJ and Edison in Australia, from JumpStart Around the World Fta russia slide 3.png|CJ playing chess in Russia (JumpStart Around the World) Art cj edison game.png|CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions, from JumpStart Artist ex_cj and edison sticker.png|CJ and Edison in JumpStart Explorers ex_cj mummy sticker.png|CJ as a mummy (JumpStart Explorers) adk cj kart.png|CJ's kart in JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals Cj 2.png|CJ with a magnifying glass (JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals) Ad1 cj swamp.png|CJ's Swamp, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals ad1 cj track.png|CJ's scooter track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals 2ad_cj helps.png|CJ helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals 2ad_cj newspaper.png|CJ reading a newspaper (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) 2ad_cj opening.png|CJ dons his spy glasses (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) Ad2m academy headquarters 2.png|CJ at Academy Headquarters in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1 ad1a cj running.png|CJ running ad1a cj test tube.png|CJ inspecting a test tube cj brave stance.png|CJ posing bravely cj baby.png|CJ as a baby Think.png|CJ thinking (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) Key.png|CJ with a key (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) jsonline cj storyland.png|CJ in StoryLand in World of JumpStart, from 2015 JSActivityStill4.png|CJ about to trip over a toy train JSActivityStill8.png|CJ receiving a sandwich from Frankie JSActivityStill12.png|CJ walking with Kisha in a museum worldofjs cj adventurecanyon.png|Talking to CJ at Adventure Canyon, from World of JumpStart worldofjs cj pet.png|A Pet based off of CJ, from World of JumpStart Images from Books 2gwb_cj.png|An illustration of CJ from the JumpStart 2nd Grade printable workbook 2r workbook cj.png|An illustration of CJ from the JumpStart Reading for Second Graders printable workbook summervacation2 cj.png|An illustration of CJ from the JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 2nd Grade 2tm cj.png|CJ's outfit in the JumpStart 2nd Grade Time & Money workbook Cj and edison sticker.jpg|CJ and Edison in a JumpStart workbook sticker CJTesttubeedison.png|An illustration of CJ and Edison from JumpStart Pre-K Rhyming Words Promotional Artwork frog.gif|Artwork from JumpStart Spelling jmail cj icon.png|CJ on an icon, from J*Mail CJWallpaperWide.jpg|CJ on a JumpStart wallpaper jumpstart world cj profile.png|A profile for CJ from a JumpStart World promotion CJRopeWallpaperWide.jpg|CJ and Kisha on a JumpStart wallpaper cj_background v2.png|CJ looking around 2Dcj k happy.png|CJ as a kindergartner, happy Videos JumpStart Around the World - CJ and Edison introduction JumpStart Around the World (2nd grade) - Russia clip|CJ and Edison in Russia, from JumpStart Around the World JumpStart Explorers - sign in|CJ and Edison introducing themselves in JumpStart Explorers JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade intro|CJ in the intro of JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:Gallery pages